


Move Me

by UmamiPills



Series: Music Be My Muse [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a dumbass who loves her so much, F/F, Lena is a master seductress, They're soft for each other, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmamiPills/pseuds/UmamiPills
Summary: Alex stares at her as Lena sinfully pulls down the zipper of her dress without looking back. She knows what effect she has on Alex and Alex can admit that it gets through all of her defenses.





	Move Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, so I don't have inspiration for months to write, but it is currently 2am and my body is like "YOU MUST WRITE." So here's that.
> 
> Inspired from Movement by Hozier for that one commenter! I'm sorry it took so long.

She tastes like red wine and chocolates. Alex has never had much of a sweet tooth, but there’s something so addicting about the candied red lips of one Lena Luthor. Maybe because it’s the dark type. When it first hits your tongue, the bitterness of the dark chocolate is unmistakable. You have to be patient with it to really appreciate its charm because once it takes over your palate, that’s when its hidden sweetness really catches you off guard. Her lover is a little of the unpredictable kind; you would be sorely regretful if you only skimmed her surface.

Even as most of her focus is on the tongue working softly inside her mouth, part of her attention is on the solid pressure of their mahogany entrance door, which her back collided with mere seconds ago. She also feels two fingers at the base of her neck where it meets her left shoulder, an index finger right behind her ear, and a thumb pushing against her larynx. Lena’s left hand is hidden in her once perfectly groomed hair, restless and insistent, but Alex hopes she never stops.

Teeth pull at her bottom lip, shaking her out of her trance, then the source of her reverie moves away completely. Alex finally dares to open her eyes and she curses because she should have prepared herself for the vision in front of her. Lena is back lit by the moonlight streaming in from their huge penthouse windows. She’s kicked her heels off and has shrugged off Alex’s blazer she was wearing because of the chilly weather. Her hair is less kept together than earlier in the evening, but it flows over her bare shoulders in beautiful waves. At the beginning of the evening, her dark green dress was a welcome sight to accentuate her love’s figure, but now it just seems obstructive and confining. She wants to get her out of it.

It makes Alex feel an intense feeling of possessiveness even when she knows Lena’s sole focus at the moment is her. She’s all hers and Alex can’t help but think how she isn’t even comparable to all the pieces of art she’s ever seen. But if you’re in the presence of such an impressive masterpiece, shouldn’t you want to share her? Let the world in on such a beautiful sight. Now, Alex is just riling herself up, so she takes 2 fast steps towards Lena. She’s about to turn her around to unzip her dress when a small hand is placed on her sternum, halting all her thoughts.

“Easy there, darling. We have all night.” Lena teases while licking her top lip. The lipstick there is almost all gone, and Alex doesn’t need to think too far to know where it ended up. Lena plays with the loose tie dangling around her neck. “Although I do like it when you get that look in your eyes.”

She looks up from where her hands were at Alex’s chest and green eyes lock on brown ones. Alex has heard the expression of getting lost in someone’s eyes, but she’s not feeling lost at all. She knows exactly where she is, and she wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but at the mercy of one Lena Luthor. “What else do you like?” is whispered in what little space is between them.

She feels it before she sees it. A huff of air is breathed out against her lips as Lena quickly pulls away, not before tugging at Alex’s tie one last time. Lena is giggling brightly at her and she turns around swiftly to start heading towards their bedroom. “Come find out.”

Alex stares at her as Lena sinfully pulls down the zipper of her dress without looking back. She knows what effect she has on Alex and the redhead can admit that it gets through all of her defenses. She follows the giggling woman and keeps staring as the green fabric drops and puddles around pale, dainty feet. She would recognize and follow that sweet sound to the ends of the earth. If it was the last thing she ever heard, she could guarantee that no other angel in heaven could replicate it. It doesn’t matter though; Alex wouldn’t forget it for anything.

She takes off her tie and throws it somewhere behind her. As she enters their bedroom, three buttons from her dress shirt are undone, but Alex’s focus is once again shifted to the enchantress in front of her. Lena’s in nothing but her underwear and is beckoning Alex to step forward. Alex is quite well versed in mythology and folklore so she should be convinced that a vision so seductive would be fatal. What’s not told in those stories, however, is how dying in such a manner wouldn’t be so agonizing. She already knows that Lena will be the death of her, and it is a welcoming fate.

In her trance, Lena finished unbuttoning her shirt and has started working on her belt. She’s also started nudging at Alex’s neck, leaving soft bites here and there. She groans at a particularly harsh sting just as Lena’s tugged the belt out of its loops.

Lena looks up from her ministrations and smiles cheekily while pushing at Alex’s pants. “I hope you have a late morning tomorrow.”

“Yeah, well you’re lucky I love you.” Alex murmurs with a finger hooked in the strap of Lena’s panties. She kicks off the rest of her pants and lifts her lover up in her arms without a warning.

Lena yelps before laughing and burying her hungry hands in red locks of hair again. She leans down to kiss Alex’s lips. “Yes, I am. Now show me how much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if anyone's still out there, but drop some feedback if you can! It's quite short because I am literally incapable of writing decent long fics. Someone teach me their ways. :((( Thanks for reading though and have a great day!
> 
> :))))


End file.
